Set
Set is a second generation Titan created in order to become the God of the Desert, and he was once a member of the Noble Titans, but following the destruction of his shield he was corupted and joined the forces of Chaos. Set was created as the son of Tzeenech and for this reason he was the most trusted member of Tzeneech's forces and assisted him in all of his godly tasks. Set is a member of the Arakhora Race as following his creation he would take on the appearance of his father, and within the Arakhora Pantheon of Gods Set is represented by the God of Tronuz. Set was created by his father Tzeneech after the task of creating both the Fade, and the Arakhora proved to be far more difficult then Tzeneech ever imagined. Set would become the complete secondory man for Tzeneech who became increasingly paranoid about anyone interfering in his plans for the Fade, and Set in his position as the most loyal person to Tzeneech was therefore not going to be in question when Tzeneech was corupted by Tek, and it was Set that Tzeneech turned to Chaos first. During the Titan Civil War it was Set that was placed in charge of the Fade, and Tzeneech placed massive forces around his chosen child in order to protect the only thing that he truly trusted in the world. Following the Titan Civil War Set would travel onto the Earth where he fought alongside the massive invading Arakhora forces against the forces of order, and during this fighting he moved alongside Veline and was nearly killed with Veline by Posiedon, and Hasmed only saved by the sacrifice of his Arakhora forces who died to protect Set. Set would at the command of his father Tzeneech leave the Fade during the rise of Zoroaster and would gain dominence over the Lun who were a grouping of the Arab people and with this control he led the forces of Lun against Zoroaster sparking the Lun-Persian War. History First War with Chaos Main Article : First War with Chaos Posiedan's Gamble Following the Titan Civil War Set would travel onto the Earth where he fought alongside the massive invading Arakhora forces against the forces of order, and during this fighting he moved alongside Veline and was nearly killed with Veline by Posiedon, and Hasmed only saved by the sacrifice of his Arakhora forces who died to protect Set. Lun-Persian War Set would at the command of his father Tzeneech leave the Fade during the rise of Zoroaster and would gain dominence over the Lun who were a grouping of the Arab people and with this control he led the forces of Lun against Zoroaster sparking the Lun-Persian War. Battle of Susa Following the tactical defeat of the forces of Persia at the Battle of Tehran and the death of Hasmed at that battle the Persian forces regrouped at Susa awaiting the next assault from the forces of Lun of whom were delayed by committing atrocities on the surviving members of the army of Hasmed. Family Members Tzeneesh.jpg|Tzeneech - Father|link=Tzeneech Hasmed.png|Hasmed - Brother|link=Hasmed Zoroaster.jpg|Zoroaster - Nephew|link=Zoroaster Relationships Category:God Category:Chaos Category:Titan Category:Arakhora